Flight
by PassingBySunnyRain
Summary: Isabella Swan is the unwanted daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan. To make matters worse Renee has been using drugs and Charlie is to in love with her to tell her to stop. But when a tragedy occurs and Isabella meets a curious stranger what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

I remember distinctly a time when I was picked up from school not by my father but my my grandmother. Grandmother's face cold and her eyes angry. When I gave he a questioning look she merely shook her head and told me not to impede. As we drove into the precarious part of time I began to worry . I looked out my foggy window to see a woman with blood shot eyes and a faded blue sweater. My mother was lying on the ground, her nose bleeding and filthy. This was not my mother; this was a ghost of my mother, transparent and haunting. My heart grew somber as I watched my Grandmother carry my obtuse mother to the passenger seat. As we began to drive back home my mother turned to me and smiled. At the time I thought that this was a genuine mother daughter moment but now I know better. Now I know that the smile was a smile of pure hatred and a promise of more things that would put a damper taste on my already grandiose my father came home to my drugged up mother he was enraged and sent me to my room. My mother and father fought a lot so I had a routine ready. Their arguments were usually laconic but this one was painfully protracted. I shoved a pillow to my ears and tried to block the voices mounting through the air vents.

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm an accident. Eighteen years ago my parents were blissfully married, that is until my mother, Renee, found out that she was pregnant with me. Renee sought after an abortion but my father, Charlie, cajoled her to give me a chance. When it comes to Renee forget about all of the motherly ties you see on ABC and Lifetime, she embellished that she was producing a demon spawn and that she would never love the unholy beast maturing inside of developed a black heart during the nine months she was pregnant with me. However, Renee found her own escape from life's problems...with drugs. My father was disgusted when he found out that Renee had been smoking around me but didn't say anything because she was trying to renounce and she rarely came home with a scrunched up face and a bloody nose. At school I was given the reputation that I would amount to nothing because of my mothers fragile state. I ended up working harder and attempted to become perfect to try and prove to my peers and family that I wasn't worthless. Because of Renee I created a mask to hide my true self and I became a person who was flawless.

On my 18th birthday I was surprised to see that Renee showed up for she hadn't celebrated my birthday since she had actually given birth to me. To my astonishment she greeted my friends and even shook my hand. It would've been pleasant if she hadn't had a needle hanging out of her arm. I was eighteen and growing up with Renee had made me aware of many things. So I was aware that the needle in her arm was indeed once full of heroine. My father came out to greet Renee but saw the needle in her arm and took her inside. I took a wary look at my friends and saw their looks of sympathy. I didn't want sympathy! I wanted a normal childhood and a loving family! I was stuck with a mother who was constantly drugged up and a father who was so in love with her that he couldn't bear to tell her when enough was enough, this put me in a quandary. I darted to my room and sunk to the ground. I drowned in my surfeit of tears and tried to imagine what it would be like to be nothing, just absolutely nothing. How I wouldn't have to see or feel anything. I imagined it would be nice. Unfortunately I had to perpetuate in this passionate voyage we call reality and hope that it would be worth it some day.

A loud siren awoke me from my captivating thoughts. My father barged into my room looking sorrowful and destroyed. He whispered my name and then broke out into tears. This was the first time I had ever seen my father cry. I watched as tear after tear fell and the world slowed down. It was like I was outside of my body and watching myself, my face insipid. My father looked elfin as her cried in my arms. I looked out my window to see an ambulance crew loading my languished mother into the back of the ambulance. Apparently my mother had overdosed and passed out in my father's arms. I looked at my father, heartbroken, and then back at my dead mother. Even when she was captured by death she still looked insouciant and inveigling.

* * *

**Okay! **

**So tell me what you thought or if i should continue!**

**I hope you enjoyed!! There is more to come soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Month after month I watched as my father tried to resemble his broken heart and I felt lamented. He became robotic and unresponsive to passed and I watched as he sat at out mahogany table staring at there wedding picture. He ate when he had to and hardly spoke to me. I couldn't take it anymore and i had to do something! I walked over to my impassive father and tapped his shoulder. His eyes still lingered on the picture in front of him.

"Look at me! Don't you at least have the decency to do that?!"

My father looked up at me with disturbing and barmy eyes.

"What are you trying to say Bella?" He spoke in an exasperated tone and it shook me to my core.

"Renee was a guile woman. She never loved us and only used us for drugs. She never loved us, she never even so much as held my hand or told me things would be okay! Why can't you forget her?! Why can't you get over it?!"

My response was emasculated by the fact that I was trying to remain calm. I ran up to my room just like I did when I was a kid and shoved a pillow to my ears to block out everything. A few hours later my father came up to my room and kneeled beside my bed.

"Isabella, I know that Ive been helpless and...well...not a very good father. Not just now but your whole life I was blinded by your mother and allowed her to treat you the way she did. So, as a thank you for putting up with all of my bull shit, how about we go for a walk at the park with me?"

I looked up at him and was finally glad to be out of the house. About 30 minutes later we were strolling the park trails under the cherry blossoms. At first, the only sound was children laughing at the view of the pink petals landing softly on the crystal water of the lake. I sighed and my stomach growled embarrassingly loud. My father laughed for the first time in months.

"Look," he pointed to a shabby kiosk and smiled." I'll go get us some hot dogs and you find us a bench."

I nodded and watched as he strode off. Not to long after I felt a pair of eyes on me and i turned around to discover a dark gaze. A man about 8 ft tall was staring at me and i quickly turned around at sat down at a random bench. The man was so devastatingly handsome that he couldn't possibly be human. He had dark charcoal black hair that matched his long ebony hair. His face was smooth, tan and his body was muscular....very muscular. It was hard to believe that it was me that he was looking at. My mid-length brown hair and painfully boring brown eyes weren't something to look at, especially for the amount of time and the passion his eyes held for the 15 seconds he was gawking at me. I turned around to find that he was gone and I felt...well...dissapointed.

"Hello."

I whipped my head around to find the alluring stranger right next to me.

"My name is Embry, Whats your name?"

Embry's voice was melodic and velvety as it navigated through my ears, his slight native accent sent shivers through my body. I smiled and he

seemed dazzled by it.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella." I explained simply, longing to hear his voice again.

"Isabella," He spoke as if it was a foreign language. " Your name really suits you."

He smiled a brilliant smile and I returned it. We spent a moment just looking into each others eyes. Embry was about to speak but was cut off by my father's presence.

"So, Bella, Who's This? Have you got yourself a boyfriend.?"

My father smirked as I gaped at him and blushed furiously.

"No!" I said, flustered.

"Yes!" Embry spoke lightly.

I looked over at Embry who just smiled and winked at me.

"Well, I'll be over at that bench. Come on over when your done flirting." My father said and walked off laughing.

I whipped my head around so that I was inches away from Embry's face.

"Goodbye Isabella."

I looked at him and waited for an explanation but Embry simply held out his hand, which i shook gratefully. I found during this process that he had cunningly passed me a note. I looked up at him wearily and he smiled once again...does he always smile...so....wonderfully? Embry winked as I began to walk away and laughed as i tripped. As soon as I was out of sight I opened the note.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Kids!! Back With A New Chapter Excited!!**_

_**p.s. I Don't Own Twilight : (  
**_

_

* * *

I looked at him and waited for an explanation but Embry simply held out his hand, which I shook gratefully. I found during this process that he had cunningly_

_passed me a note. I looked up at him wearily and he smiled once again...does he always smile...so....wonderfully? Embry winked as I began to walk away and _

_laughed as I tripped. As soon as I was out of sight I opened the note.

* * *

_

**Dear Isabella, **

**I may have only met you only five minutes ago but I feel like I've known you for years. You are different from all of the girls I have**

**ever met. I know that this may be awkward for you...I know it is for me...but would you mind meeting me in this exact spot tonight**

**at 10pm? I have something very important to tell you.**

**Sincerely Yours, **

**Embry Call**

**P.S. Please don't think I'm some crazy obsessive stalker.**

When I finished reading the note I was amazed at the courage this man has and I wondered what was going through his head.I sighed and wondered what

he had to tell me. Was I actually contemplating going and meeting some stranger just because he had something to tell me? I hardly knew this man and

I felt something for him already. I trusted him already.

That night I walked to the park around 9:30 pm and sat on the bench. I had dressed more appropriately this time. A white sundress and white flats. My

normally wild and unmanageable hair was up in a french braid with a few flout strands framing my face. I looked around warily for Embry and only saw the

secretive moon reflecting in the dark water. I closed my eyes and laid my head down on the pinnacle of the bench.

"I figured that you would be here before 10."

I whirled my head around to find Embry right behind me. The way he was leaning on the tree with the silent moonlight dancing off of his eyes, it left

me breathless.

"Embry!" I stood up and smiled at him. " What did you want to tell me?"

His face was masked with emotion of all sorts and I grew cautious.

"I know you won't believe me so I'll just go ahead and show you." He replied.

Embry stepped back into the woods and I felt a tremor rush through me. What was going on? I stood there silently watching the place where Embry

had dissapeared to. A few minutes later a huge gray wolf with the dark spots on it's back emerged from the forest. I sank down into the bench and stared

at the horse sized wolf walking towards me. The enormous wolf sat down at my feet and I hesitantly reached out and petted its head.

"Ummmmm...Embry?" I called out. "Is this your wolf?"

All of a sudden the wolf flashed back behind the trees and Embry emerged smiling.

"Bella," He grabbed my hands. " I'm a werewolf."

I stared at him for a long time, trying to figure out if this boy was crazy or if I had been more naive then Ive ever realized.

"A-a Wolf?" I questioned, hoping to see a glimer of humor in his dark eyes. All I got was a nod and his hands tightened on mine.

"Look, I know that this may seem...odd...but I don't know what else to say. Yes I am a werewolf is all I can really come up with."

I looked over him and realized that he was legitimately serious.

"Well, do you have any superpowers?" I asked, feeling a warm blush take over me.

"There is only one good thing about being a werewolf, the rest of the....abilities...i can live without."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"We get to imprint."

Something in his eyes flashed and I wanted to know why.

"Whats an imprint?" I asked.

"Well, when a werewolf finds its soul mate, they imprint. As soon as their eyes meet their imprint's its like taking a first breath or seeing colors for

the first time. In a matter of seconds that one person automatically becomes the most important and precious thing in their life. They spend the rest their

lives together. I have finally found my imprint." He looked at me lovingly.

I stared at Embry and took a deep breath.

"So...when you say that you have found your imprint....you mean..." I pointed to myself and held my breath.

"Yes Isabella, " He paused and smiled a brilliant smile. " I love you."

* * *

**YAY!!**

**3rd chapter up!!**

**So..QUESTION!!!**

**Should I Do A Chapter In Embry's pov?? : )**

**Review!!! And I Love You!!**

**haha  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay guys! Sorry I Haven't Updated In A Long Time But It's Summer now so I Hope To Be Updating A Lot! I'm Thinking Of Starting a New Story! This Story Is Actually A Story That I Have Already Written With Different Names And No Werewolves. Still, If You Want To Read It Here Is The Link! .com/projects/38487/breathless-flight/ **

**Now, As You Guys Requested, Here Is A Chapter In Embry's Point Of View!**

* * *

_"Yes Isabella, " He paused and smiled a brilliant smile. " I love you."_

**_EPOV!_**

I watched as her eyes lit up and her jaw dropped. It seemed as though she was searching for something to say, anything to say. My heart

began to quicken as I realized that I may be moving too fast.

"Embry, I feel something for you that I can't explain. I don't know what it is but I have a feeling that it just has to be love. When I first saw

you in the park today, I knew that there was something special about you."

I waited as she thought of something else to say.

"I think that I love you too Embry."

I could feel my heart leap in my chest and I smiled.

"You have no idea how completly extrodinary you are Isabella Swan."

She blushed a scarlet red and looked down at the grass. Suddenly an obnoxious beeping noise arose from her wrist and she stood up.

"I have to go!"

I looked at her, stunned and confused by her words.

"What do you mean. Why do you have to go?" I whispered.

She frowned.

"My mother used to sneak out of the house when I was a child to do drugs and she would sometime take me with her. If the sum was too

much, she always would use me as a price offer. Once my father found out, he and my mother got into an argument. Now, out of habit, he

comes into my room every night at 12 o'clock to check up on me. If he finds that I'm gone, he'll throw a fit and get the entire police squad after

me. I'm so sorry, as much as I would like to stay, I have to go."

With that, she turned around and began to run towards her home, leaving me in the company of the park bench and my memory of her. I ran to

catch up with her and grabbed ahold of her wrist.

"Bella, I can't let you walk home alone by yourself at this time of night, let me take you home."

She glanced at her watch and then shook her head.

"I'm going to be late!"

I smirked.

"Would I let that happen? Hop on my back. "

She looked at me with curiosity and I transformed into a wolf. She warily climbed on to by back and clutched my fur. I grinnned and sped of

towards her home, finally arriving there at around 11:48. She climbed off of my back and waved goodbye.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded my head before speeding off down the street.

I thought about tonight and what I had learned. Bella had one of the worst childhoods I could ever imagine. Who would ever use such a beautiful young

girl to pay for nasty things such as drugs and alcohol. I began to shake with fury and ran to the park, quickly transforming so that I could sit on the bench.

Tomorrow I would get to see her again, my one and only Isabella.

* * *

**So, What Did Ya Think? Review and know that You guys are my inspiration! : ) Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay! This Is One Of My Favorite Chapters Because I Feel As Though I Matured It Up A Bit. I Used More Formal Language And Such So Enjoy Okay!**

* * *

For months we met up at the park at exactly 10 pm, though I tended to get there a bit earlier. I became more carefree and lighthearted and began to wonder if this was a dream. If it was real, it would be the most remarkable experience of my life. However, if it were a dream, it would be a nightmare for I would have to wake up soon.

The more time I spent with Embry, the more I began to feel like my true self and I was afraid. What if my true self was an identical copy of my mother? I couldn't let myself loose my flawless mask and perish in the worthlessness of being exactly like her. It came to a point where I didn't show up at the park one night. The next day, all I could think about was Embry and how much I depended on him already. It was a magnificent feeling. Living a life where you have no other choice but to be independent, it was nice to know that you could have someone to depend on, someone you knew would always be there for you.

The day after I skipped our secret meetings, I was a mess. I couldn't get anything right; my mind was constantly on Embry and wondering how he was feeling at that moment. I was foolish for not thinking about how my disappearance would affect him. I was certain that I needed him and I couldn't bear to be without his presence.

That night at 10 pm I walked to the park, hopeful that Embry would be there. Sure enough, he was there, pacing in front of our bench, about to have a panic attack. I walked over quietly and cleared my throat. He gasped and turned around so fast that it was almost humorous. He pulled me into his chest and I began to cry, feeling absolutely atrocious for the way I had treated him the previous night. We stood there for a few minutes, just acknowledging each others presence. I was truly at home in his arms and I wouldn't let anyone, including myself, take me away from him. He pulled away and lifted my chin so that I was looking into his astounding eyes.

"Isabella, would you like to inform me on what the hell you were thinking?"

I warily looked down and shrugged.

"I was frightened…" I explained.

He looked at me with unanswered questions in his eyes.

"Frightened? Bella, what in the world would you be afraid of?"

I Sighed.

"My mother wasn't the nicest of people, you know that. To everyone that knew her and knew that I was her child, I was worthless. Coming from a mother who was unintelligent, people assume that I was as well. In order to prove that I wasn't worthless I created a whole new me, one that was flawless and made no mistakes. It was like this new me was a puppet master and the real me was its puppet. I told myself that I was okay with the new me and that maybe one day I could morph into the puppet master. I would be able to prove that I was a smart and good kid. The new me was coming along great…until you came along. It was like you took a pair of scissors and cut my strings. I was becoming more independent and more like the real me every moment I spent with you."

I looked at Embry and he looked as though he'd missed something.

"Isabella, there is nothing wrong with you. Puppet or puppet master, I love you because you are you!"

I sighed, frustrated.

"You don't understand! What if I'm an exact copy of my mother? What if I am worthless?"

_What if I am worthless? What if I am worthless? What if I am worthless?_

I thought over and over until I was engulfed in a temperate hug.

"Bella, there is no reason for you to be scared. You are the most beautiful and majestic human being I've ever known. Don't think for a second that you are worthless! My whole life, my whole world depends on your existence! I don't know how I've lived this long without you!"

I sighed, his brilliantly put words comforted me and I tried to believe them.

"You could never come close to becoming your mother; in fact, I'll remind you everyday about all the little things you do to make me smile. You will always be my Isabella."

His Isabella…was I really? The thought made me smile and I could barely breathe. I would love nothing more than to be his Isabella. I looked up into his eyes and discovered that he was thinking.

"What do you think of that? Being my Isabella?"

I smiled wide.

"You have no idea how much I would love that."

He grabbed my hands and kissed my cheek.

"Let's make it official then."

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as he dropped to one knee.

"Bella, I love you with every single cell in my body and I depend on you for my own continuation. My entire being relies on your smile and my life has your heart to count on. Would you please do me the grand honor of becoming my wife?"

I stood there unable to breathe for a few moments, marveling at the moment at hand.

"Of course I would!"

I jumped into his arms and we both fell backwards, laughing at the simplicity of my answer versus his long monologue. We laid there on the soft grass before he pulled me close and place an amethyst ring on my left hand, where it would remain forever.

I smiled and for the first time I felt happy. For the first time I felt like I was wanted and loved for who I truly was. For the first time…I belong.

Love is something that cannot be controlled. It's like a blind man holding a rose; he can smell it, feel its soft petals and jagged steam. He can guess it's beautiful but he'll never know its true beauty until he gains sight and experiences it for himself. Life is a Breathless Flight, so get ready to take off and fly.

* * *

**Yes My Dear Friends That Was The End. : (**

**However, I Might Be Posting An After Story. Probably A One Shot Of The Marrige And Kids And Such. I Dont Know If I'll Do It Or Not So Give Me Your Opinion Okay?**

**I Love You Guys!**

**P.s. I Might Make A Poll For My New Stories If I Can Figure Out How To Make One :D haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE ABOUT SEQUAL TO THIS STORY :D**

**So I've been getting quite a few messages and emails about doing a sequel to this story (which is something I've been considering for a looonnnggg time now) So I decided that I'll go ahead and get started! The first chapter should be up in 24 hours hopefully J I hope you enjoy it! Leave me comments telling me if I should continue on with it!**

**Thanks SO much! You guys inspire me like there's no fricken tomorrow XD**

**-Passing By Sunny Rain :D**


End file.
